What if~France lost the Hundred Years War?
The relationship between Great Britain as we know it right now has been pretty good (especially being less than 100 Miles apart). But the relations between the British and the French hasn't been always this good. In fact they were basically nothing but bitter enemies, and this came from a famous time in Western Europe (or "infamous") called the Hundred Years' War. Now, what you have to keep in mind that the Hundred Years' War *wasn't* one giant conflict that lasted for 100 years straight. It was a series of battles with significant time gaps in between them. They signed treaties that both sides wanted to interpret in their own fashion. In the end however, France won the most important battles and liberated their Kingdom from the British, and even came one of the more powerful European nations for around 400 years since then. But what if in an alternate reality, France lost the Hundred Years' War and either has a hard time becoming a dominant power in Europe, or never become a power in Europe? This is what this page will try to explain. First, some history. Just scroll down to the "What if?" part of this page if you just want to read about the Alternate Scenario. Real History By the 14th century, the relations between France and Britain were quite sour as the Kings of Britain were fighting for the throne of France. This eventually reached the breaking point by 1328 when Charles the 4th died, leaving his wife: Isabella to find a successor, she eventually had her son to lay claim to it. However since at the time women didn't have the right to rule, was rejected by the French. Eventually, the Britiah had to accept a afmily's claim knwon as the Valois. This is until the year 1337, when British King Edwardthe 3rd was received the Duchy of Aquitaine but didn't acknowledge the fealty to the French King Phillip the 6th causing the latter to strip Edward of his title. Because of this, war broke out, this was caled the Edwardian War, the first stage of the Hundred Years' War. About 3 years later, Edward crowned himself King of France and throughout the 1340's his army plowed through France and even captured many of France's towns including Auberoche, Crecy, Calais, and La Rochhe Darrien. But by the 1350's the Bubonic Plague hit, causing most of the war to seize due to millions dying from the disease. But by 1356, the 2 sides clashed again at the Battle of the Poitiers ''which ended in a British Victory, and the French King ''John the 2nd was captured and held for ransom. This is when both sides signed the Treaty of Bordeaux the following year. But the peace didn't last long as the French weren't happy being pushed around with their British Occupiers. In 1369, Prince Edward The 4th (Known as the Black Prince) turned down the French King Charles the 5th's offer to grace him with his presence in Paris. Charles responded by declaring war on the Prince, thus begins the Caroline War. Charles the 5th's aim is to take back the lands that were lost previously in the Edwardian War. Britain lost a lot of it's capable commanders, the king Edward the 3rd was old and his son was terminally sick. Throughout the 1370's the French retook the lands that they have previously lost. In 1375, another treaty was signed: The Treaty of Bruges. effectively ending the Caroline War. Unfortunately, Charles the 5th died and who succeeded him was his son who was under the care of his 3 uncles. But a taxation made by Charles only made the French that more angry, and a revolt known as the Harelle broke out in Rouen. They continue to spread until they reached Paris. This is when the taxations were finally repealled and the revolts stopped. For the next 15 years, silence would envolop the 2 warring nations. The new British King: Henry the 5th claimed what his great grandfather once possessed: the throne to France. He even pacified his land by conciliating his enemies in the House of the Lancasters, he then invaded Harfleur and captured it along with Normandy. Beginning the Lancastrian War. For the next decade, the British were successful. That is until 1429. A French female ressistance fighter named Joan of Arc led an army to the French town of Orleans has she believes it is her devine destiny to rid France of the British. She and her forces rid Orleans of the British and confidence in France soared, and made Charles the 7th the next King of France. In 1453 The French defeated the British in the Battle of Castillion considered the last battle in the Hundred Years' War. Though the war itself was over, but Britain and France would continue their rivalry up to the Napoleonic Era. What if? Now, what if France *lost* the Hundred Years' War, what would happen to France? Now, this laternate scenario will be broken up into 2 scenarios: The Best Case where despite France losing the initial battles, still manages to round the British from their Empire. Another: The Worst Case where France is taken over by Britain and never becomes a power in Europe. Scenario 1: Best Case This is the Best Case for France. They still lose the battles during the Hundred Years' War, but still manage (through unconventional means) to weaken the British and eventually (through alternate reality battles) still rout the British from France. One of the differences however in this alternate reality, Joan of Arc never becomes a French or worldwide iconas the Siege of Orleans fails in this alternate reality. The other difference is that it'll take longer for France to rise in it's military power status during the Middle Ages and maybe even the Renaissance. This will also have an impact on Western Europe's Colonial Era as Britain and Spain will have more influence over other parts of the world then France. It is also possible that the Dominican Island will be owned entirely by Spain. This can also have an effect on when some nations (like the USA) become nations themselves. Both the USA and Mexico will still become nations themselves, but at later times. It's also difficult to say if Napoleon would still rise to power. The big reason why he did is because France was in social, economical and political turmoil during his time. if France is late becoming a power in Europe, Napoleon's rise may be different. With France becoming a power in Europe late, this could also change the dynamics of not just in Europe but the entire world. The rise of Prussia never takes place, the rivalry of France and Germany never takes place either, and going into the 20th century the World Wars never take place. The entire history of our modern world wouldn't just be different but unrecognizable. Now, I did say that there would be 2 scenarios. Scenario 2: The Worst Case This scenario is that France loses the Hundred Years' War and becomes a vassal state for the British. Despite France's efforts to take back their land in the eyes of the British, they failed and are force to accept Britain as their new master. This can have a lot of ramifications. For one thing is that Britain would have a much larger influence in Continental Europe than it did in our reality and even try to wage wars on other empires such as the Holy Roman Empire and even the Islamic Moors to the south. This can also allow Britain to have more influence on the islands and other places it populates and colonizes in the Caribbean as well as in other places around the world. Though, if Britain doesn't attack the Islamic Moors in the south and let Spain take over, they can have sharp competition for these places. This will also change the history of North America as they will stay colonized by the people who populated them. So, nations such as the USA, Mexico and even Canada will never exist. Because the European nations (Britain in particular) will have a stronger longer lasting influence on their colonies. Even if the American Colonists rebelled (which is likely) they'll fall to the British as they do not get any outside help. Spain by the 18th century was too weak and couldn't even participate in the war. Europe in this alternate reality with a British Controlled France, it'll never see Napoleon rise. This will again change the dynamics of our world in the modern era. These dynamics in a worse case for France is different in ways that it is impossible to predict. That is all for this page. What do you think would happen if France had lost the Hundred Years' War? Don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.